world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Allaine Ferris
Born And Raised Allaine’s birth was one that was both humiliating and blessed. With a father who owned a smithery and a mother who had a reputation for selling her body, the child was born to a pair of parents who’d fallen in love. Her father, known as Maddox Ferris by many and Timberland by few, owned a blacksmith shop that was very popular among the Southern Isles. One weekend, he’d gone hunting for excitement, where he’d found Isabel Jinx, a woman known for selling her body by the beach. A night of passion resulted in Allaine’s birth, and the pair stayed together for the child. They all lived in Maddox’s home in Slateport, of the Isles of Marin, to Maddox’s reluctance. The man, who’d wanted a son to take over his forge, was less than ecstatic. He paid her little mind and left her to wander the city on her own. She took to metalworking, and spent more time with her father’s friends (local blacksmiths) to pick up the trade. At home, however, her mother encouraged her to become a lady with daily lessons. Experiences Allaine left schooling at the age of 15, due to her mother’s passing. At this point, however, Allaine already knew the art of being a lady as well as how to blacksmith. Her father was still detached as ever, and so Allaine began to work with another local blacksmith known as Frazier Goodwill. She took on work like an apprentice (although she’d been practicing the craft since she was about 10) and gained knowledge quickly. During her closing up of the forge, a man came in and requested his weapon, only to get violent after the price was stated. After taking a small beating, Frazier confronted the man, and began to teach Allaine how to handle herself in a fight, lest she get hurt when she was on her own. Her Rise To Fame Allaine had more and more fights with her father as she grew older - about the forge, her mother, herself, everything. Her father wanted her to complete her schooling, but Allaine was certain that it would be a waste of time. After so many fights, she left Slateport, and traveled to Amoroth, where she settled in Castalore at age 16. She made her own forge out of her home, but stacked up some debt. While there, she noticed how hard some of the families had it, and how uncivilized the people were. Using her knowledge from Slateport, she began to teach women and children basic self defense and escape tactics for one-on-one confrontations. This led to her founding the Smiths Guild, a guild that is made primarily of smiths but also citizens who work together to protect the unprotected as much as possible. As a result, she has quite a few friends in Amoroth, but her methods and name have traveled. While the guild is centered in Castalore and mainly in Amoroth, Allaine herself continues moving abroad, keeping in contact with her Amorothian friends. Finally, she received a letter at age 18 saying that she was needed in Slateport. When she arrived, she noticed her home was empty and cold - her father had passed, and the city had dealt with the funeral that she hadn’t attended. She’d been brought to Slateport by Frazier, told that her father had left the forge to him, and that he was leaving the forge to her. While she was trapped in her emotion, she sold her home in Castalore and promised to pay what was left before settling in her own home, minus a mother and father. Where she is now Allaine’s been working in her late father’s forge for the past three years, and is one of the most experienced blacksmiths in Slateport. She’s friends with the locals, especially the blacksmiths, and is known for packing a punch. If you ask anyone in Slateport, you’ll be able to find her. She does, on occasion, still visit Amoroth to pay her debts, and on her trips back, she occasionally has a carry-on slave or two, who just so happen to disappear in Marin. Personality She’s mild-tempered on her mother’s side, but can hold her own from her apprenticeship and her father’s endurance. She hopes to help make the world a better place, one person at a time. She’s easily stressed, although she’s a hard worker and keeps things organized.